The present invention relates to computer control apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a retractable keyboard for a computer operator station, or interface console. In the use of digital computers for the control and manipulation of data, either for the sake of data itself, or as a real time controller for an on-going industrial process, there is provided an operator interface console. The console includes a display apparatus such as a cathode ray tube for displaying data, in accordance with a predetermined format, or in one of several predetermined formats. The console also includes an operators keyboard by means of which the operator may call for data from the computer and select the predetermined format in which the data is to be displayed. The operator keyboard also enables the operator to insert data into the computer system and to change certain parameters.
In addition to the operators keyboard, means are also provided for establishing or setting the predetermined formats, for establishing or changing the data base for the computer, for setting up certain graphics for display on the display device as a function of the computer data changes of this type may be considered as engineering changes in the computer operation. One means for accomplishing the latter feature is a so-called engineers keyboard. Heretofore, it has been the practice to make the engineers keyboard a fixed part of the console. Alternatively, the engineers keyboard has been in the form of a portable, separate module. In the fixed form, the engineers keyboard has been installed as an extra keyboard in the work space of the console. In the module form the module rested on the work space surface of the console. In either form the engineers keyboard, although used infrequently, is necessary, and clutters and reduces the available work space. Additionally, being on top and in view, it presents the potential for inadvertant manipulation by an operator who is not trained or authorized to affect the changes that would result from such manipulation. Such unauthorized changes would tend to invalidate the computer operation and, in the case of an industrial process system may have disastrous results.